Werewolf
}}} | image = File:placeholder.png | names = Lycan | sentience = Sentient | class = Being | danger = XXXXX | status = Unknown | height = N/A | lifespan = N/A }} Werewolves are unique in that they are not a race of their own. A werewolf is a human infected with the disease known as Lycanthropy, which turns the human into a wolf-like creature during the period of a full moon. During this period, the werewolf loses its human mind, turning into a rabid bloodthirsty monster who will attack even its best friend if given the chance. This is how Lycanthropy is spread in the first place: an infected human turns into their wolf form and attacks another human. Despite being human themselves, they are regarded as a separate race. Characteristics Aside from the painful transformation into a wolf-like creature, werewolves do have a few other traits that differ from "normal" humans. Many werewolves have an increased sense of smell and hearing and their teeth grow longer and sharper -- specifically the canines. Feral werewolves (those living in the wild like animals) typically gain other traits such as increased strength and stamina, claws on their hands and feet, and even grow hair in strange places on their bodies. Morphing into a werewolf every month for three days put a lot of stress on those infected, and it is not uncommon to see a younger looking werewolf with grey hairs or wrinkles on their faces at only thirty years of age. The transformation itself is very painful, described as feeling like every bone in the body is being broken at once. Even before the initial transformation, werewolves are known to feel very ill and irritable as the time grows closer. Many werewolves have scars all over their bodies from attacking themselves in their wolf forms. Since many werewolves are kept locked up during transformations, they have nothing to attack and so scratch and bite at themselves in frustration. Treatment There is no known cure for the disease, but there is a treatment in the form of a potion called wolfsbane made from the highly toxic plant of the same name. Wolfsbane potion is effective in lessening the most debilitating symptoms of Lycanthropy nearing a full moon, allowing a werewolf to keep their human mind after the transformation. Fifty years ago, wizards discovered a new formula for wolfsbane potion to make the treatment even more effective. Those who take this new and improved wolfsbane potion are able to keep their human form more easily than those who haven't taken treatment, only transforming should they actually see the full moon or be touched by its light. While they are able to avoid the painful transformation, not transforming causes other symptoms -- namely aches and pains in the bones and itching skin as if they werewolf's body is anticipating the change or making feeble attempts to. Still, it's better than the alternative of wanting to eat your loved ones' faces. Discrimination Werewolves have been looked upon with fear and disgust in wizarding society for years. Before the fall of the ministry, they were barred from attending Hogwarts and forced to register on a public list of all known werewolves. The law also forbade them from procreation as having a child with a werewolf has a 50% chance of the infant being born with the disease. Even with the ministry gone and these laws going unenforced, very few werewolves marry or have children as only a true monster would want to risk passing on lycanthropy to an innocent child. While some werewolves still live in wizarding society, others have created their own societies in the wilds. These "feral" werewolves are considered extremely dangerous, like a wild animal. They hunt in packs, they feast on being or beast, and they sometimes even kidnap wizard children to raise as their own. The ministry used to hunt these outlaws in the past, but now that job has been taken up by muggles hoping to stamp out all magical beings. Known Civil Werewolves * Alarik Rosier * Character Name Known Feral Werewolves * Sparrow Yaxley * Character Name Category:Race Category:XXXXX Category:Being Category:Playable Race